Déesse du Varech et des Algues
by Evangeliste
Summary: Après la victoire contre Cronos, les dieux et leurs enfants se réjouissent. Seulement, une menace encore plus grande s'apprête à les frapper. Et ce n'est pas la déesse Chloé qui vous dira le contraire. Un petit tour chez les Dieux, ça vous tente ?
1. Chapter 1

Chloé. C'est joli, non ? C'est un prénom qui vous glisse sur la langue, comme en laissant un léger goût de sucre. Chloé. Cela sonne comme un prénom doux, pour une jeune fille délicate. Mais en même temps, c'est un prénom court qui donne une impression joyeuse. Douce et joyeuse. Que demander de plus pour une petite fille ? Chloé, « jeune pousse » en grec ancien.

Chloé, c'est moi. Et désolée de vous dire que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui correspond au prénom. Joyeuse, parfois. Douce n'est pas un mot compris dans mon vocabulaire. Et si vous aimez les jeunes filles qui savent se tenir, qui sont délicates et charmantes, qui ne disent jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, vous pouvez passer votre chemin. Chloé, c'est moi. Et je suis capricieuse, manipulatrice, impérieuse, exigeante, et rancunière. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, alors je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Puisque vous savez déjà mon prénom, passons au titre. Chloé, fille benjamine de Poséidon et d'Amphitrite, une Néréide. Chloé, déesse de la faune et la flore marine. Chloé, déesse de l'océan. Chloé, héroïne de cette histoire. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr.

- C'est scandaleux ! hurla Héra.

Ça devenait intéressant. Si Héra s 'y mettait, nous pourrions peut être apprendre des choses. Nous ? Oh, pardon, voilà que je manque à mes devoirs. « Nous » c'est tout les Dieux mineurs qui s'étaient réunis afin d'écouter la réunion des douze Olympiens. Auquelle nous n'étions point conviés, évidemment. A mes cotés, Morphée, Hécate, Janus, Eros, Iris, Hébé – la déesse de la jeunesse -, Hestia – la déesse du foyer et de la famille – Eole – le dieu du vent -, Eris – déesse de la discorde –, Hygie – déesse de la santé -, Léto – déesse de la naissance -, Métis – déesse de la prudence et de la ruse -, Némésis, Nyx – déesse de la nuit -, Corail, ma soeur – déesse des divinités marines -, et pour finir mon frère Triton, dieu des tempêtes et des tsunamis. Certes, il y avait des dizaines d'autres Dieux mineurs, ainsi que des demi-dieux, des enfants de Dieux mineurs, des enfants de demi-dieux, enfin tout un monde qu'il serait beaucoup trop long de citer. Et ne serait point intéressant, étant donné que j'ai donné le nom de toutes les personnes présentes à cette séance d'espionnage en bonne et due forme. J'ai toujours trouvé cela scandaleux que je ne sois pas au conseil Olympien. En même temps, j'avais hérité d'un travail pitoyable « flore et faune marine ». Pas très classe, hein ? Encore, c'est le terme de fonction. Certains héros, ces vaniteux, ne se privent pas de me surnommer « Déesse des Algues et du Varech ». Si un jour ils prennent la mer, je jure sur le Styx de les couler et de les faire avaler par une ou deux bêtes marines qui sont sous mon commandement. Sous prétexte que je ne suis pas une déesse très importante !

Réprimant un soupir, j'ai collé mon oreille contre la porte afin de saisir ce qui opposait les Dieux. Si seulement je le savais ! Le conseil avait été réuni en urgence par Zeus ce matin, à l'aurore. Et personne ne savait pourquoi. Si seulement Papa m'autorisait à y assister ! Mais les Olympiens étaient des égoïstes. D'ailleurs, cela me fait un peu honte de le reconnaître, mais quand Cronos remontait au pouvoir, j'avais été tentée... J'aurais pu prendre la place de mon père. Être plus puissante ! Mais heureusement pour moi, Triton veillait. Triton veille toujours. C'est l'ainé de la famille. Mon père, Poséidon, et ma mère, Amphitrite s'étaient mariés un peu après la guerre de Troie. Ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Maman était une Néréide, et vivait dans l'Océan Pacifique. Papa et elle se sont rencontrés à une fête organisée par Dionysos. Coup de foudre immédiat. Ils ont eut trois enfants : Triton, Corail et moi. Autant, si je m'entend bien avec Triton, je ne peux pas supporter Corail, cette pimbêche. J'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser aux Enfers, mais ma cousine Perséphone m'en a empêchée. Elle s'entend bien avec Corail, elle. Bref.

- Persée Jackson doit...

Par Zeus! Je n'ai pas entendu la suite. Persée Jackson est mon nouveau demi-frère préféré. Un sang-mêlé très prometteur. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, je ne sais même pas si il connait mon existence, mais je l'aime bien. D'ailleurs, je lui ai déjà donné quelques coups de pouce durant ses quêtes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis attachée à lui. J'ai déjà eu plein de demi-frères et sœurs, mais j'ai l'impression que Persée et moi, on se ressemble. Alors, étant donné que les Dieux principaux ne peuvent pas trop l'aider, moi je m'en occupe. Une fois, dans la baie des Sirènes, j'ai empêché son amie fille d'Athéna de se noyer en la maintenant à la surface. C'est aussi moi qui ai envoyé Héphaïstos faire un tour sur l'ile de Calypso « par hasard » le jour où Persée était coincé dessus. Une autre fois, j'ai coulé une fille d'Arès qui allait l'attaquer par surprise pendant un entrainement. Après cela, que ces stupides sang mêlés osent dire que je ne suis point importante ! Enfin, tout les sangs mêlés ne sont pas stupides. Mes enfants ne le sont pas. Loin de là ! En plus désormais, grâce à Persée, ils ont une place à la Colonie des Sang-Mélés. Ils ont un joli bungalow, pas très loin de la plage. Je l'ai faut construire par les fils d'Héphaïstos. J'ai cinq enfants dans le monde, et trois à la Colonie. Opaline, Adam et Penelope sont à la Colonie. Elénée, ma fille cadette, est en Françe, avec son père et Thiryos, mon benjamin est en fuite. Il faisait partie de l'armée de Cronos, et quand celui ci a été déchu... J'ai eu peur pour Thiryos, alors je lui ait ordonné de se cacher. Je ne le laisserais pas à Hadès, je le jure sur ma couronne. Je veux le faire arriver sain et sauf en Françe, auprès du père d'Elénée qui est un Clair Voyant. Je suis sûre qu'il l'aidera. Mais, Thiryos ne veut pas quitter le sol américain...

Battant des paupières pour chasser ces pensées néfastes, je me concentre de nouveau sur la réunion. C'est Zeus qui parle désormais. Je ne perçois que la phrase « nous nous devons d'agir » avant que la réunion soit levée. Douze trônes grincent sur le sol, attirant un sentiment de panique chez les Dieux mineurs. Nous nous dispersons rapidement, feignant de vaquer à nos occupations. Surtout Morphée, Hécate et Janus qui faisaient partie de l'armée de Cronos. Désormais, ils passent la moitié de la semaine aux Enfers afin d'accomplir leurs peines, et quand ils sont sur l'Olympe, ils tentent de se faire discrets. D'un pas vif, je me dirige vers les jardins de l'Olympe afin d'assister au Tournoi de Tir à l'Arc qui doit avoir lieu bientôt.

- Chloé !

- Surprise, je me retourne. C'est Papa qui m'a rejoint, dans son habituelle tenue mortelle.

- Papa, je le salue.

- J'aimerais te parler, commence Papa. Est ce que tu as remarqué des... changements récemment ?

- Des changements ?

- Dans la flore marine.

- Fronçant les sourcils, je cherche à comprendre où il veut en venir. Depuis la mort de Pan – paix à son âme – la flore marine n'est plus ce qu'elle était, mais elle se porte plutôt bien.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué, Papa. Désolée.

- Même pas dans l'Océan Atlantique ?

- Papa, où veux tu en venir ?

Papa semble mal à l'aise. Il m'attrape le bras et m'entraine dans un coin plus tranquille des jardins. Avant de parler, il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant que l'on ne nous épie pas.

- Depuis quelque temps, des choses s'agitent dans le Tartare...

- Cronos ?

- Non... Quelque chose de plus ancien... Gaïa.

- La reine mère ?

- C'est cela... On pense qu'elle se réveille... Et si c'est le cas, cela serait fort embêtant. A coté de cela, la guerre contre Cronos n'aura été qu'une brise avant la tempête.

- Pourquoi tout ce qui devrait ne plus être se réveille en ce moment ? je grommelle.

- 2012, répond mon père.

- Pardon ?

- 2012. La Sybille avait prévu la fin du monde humain en 2012. Il est normal alors qu'à l'approche de cette funeste date, les fléaux se réveillent. Gaia va faire bouger des choses au niveau terrestre, mais aussi maritime. Demeter et Dionysos surveilleront, mais en tant que Déesse de la Faune et de la Flore marine, il est de ton devoir de surveiller les fonds marins. Notre royaume.

- Je descends au Palais de ce pas pour envoyer des émissaires dans tout l'océan.

- Sois prudente ma fille. Il n'est pas exclu que la mer affronte la terre sous marine. Protège les humains du mieux que tu peux, et essaye d'éviter les batailles.

- Je le ferais, ai je assuré.

- Et n'en parle à personne, surtout.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, papa. Tu le sais bien. Muette comme une carpe !

Mon père m'adresse un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner. Réprimant un soupir, je ferme les yeux et me concentre. L'espace d'un instant, je ne suis plus qu'une brise marine dans l'air. Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans le palais de mon père, au fond de l'océan Atlantique. Devant moi, des Néréides s'inclinent. C'est Corail leur déesse, mais elles me doivent un minimum de respect tout de même. Je me dirige vers mes appartements afin de réfléchir aux animaux que j'enverrais faire des rapports. Après tout, la reprise des forces de Gaïa ne doit pas être dispersée. J'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas à subir de batailles, nous sortons tout juste de la guerre contre Cronos, et je dois dire que l'armée de Poséidon ne s'en est pas sortie indemnes. Nous avons perdus beaucoup de guerriers et de créatures. Ainsi que des lagons, détruits par la flotte de Cronos. Saleté de guerre.

Violemment, j'envoie une puissante vague contre la lave en fusion. Un volcan sous marin vient de surgir dans la baie de Long Island, comme ça au beau milieu de l'après midi. Et évidemment accompagné d'un calamar géant. Qui va savoir pourquoi, ne répond pas à mes ordres, moi sa déesse. Papa est injoignable, et Triton, Corail et moi commençons à fatiguer. Une nouvelle coulée arrive, aussitôt combattue par une vague de la part de mon frère. Saleté de Gaïa ! Si cela continu, à force de faire bouger la mer, un tsunami s'écrasera sur New-York et ses environs. Pourquoi la Terre s'obstine t-elle contre cette côte ?

Et soudain, j'ai une illumination. La Colonie des Sangs-Mélés. Les demis-dieux. Nous sommes en plein été, et ils y sont tous. Gaia veut les noyer afin d'affaiblir notre camp avant le début de la guerre. Il y a bien mes enfants, ceux de Triton, ceux de Corail, et Persée là-bas, mais je doute que cela soit suffisant. Réprimant un juron, je ferme les yeux afin de réapparaitre sur la plage de la Colonie. Les dryades s'inclinent respectueusement devant mon arrivée. Mais pas le temps pour les mondanités. Il faut que je vois le centaure Chiron et Dionysos. Quelques sangs-mêlés en armure me lancent un regard étonné. Je les ignore. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur eux. La colonie est resplendissante et comprend désormais une trentaine de bungalow. Elle a bien récupéré depuis la dernière guerre, il y a un an. Poussant un soupir, je me dépêche d'atteindre la Grande Maison avant que mon frère et ma sœur perdent leurs forces sous l'eau.

Dans une pièce de la Grande Maison, Dionysos et Chiron sont en plein jeu de carte. De la belote, je crois.

- Chloé, me salue Dionysos. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

- Il faut évacuer la Colonie, je marmonne. Il y a actuellement une bataille sous marine, et je doute que nous réussissions à contenir les vagues longtemps.

Chiron fronce les sourcils. Il est vrai que depuis la chute de Cronos, le monde était relativement en paix, alors je me doute bien que l'annonce soudaine d'une si grosse bataille qu'elle entraine l'évacuationd de la Colonie doit surprendre. Enfin, je crois.

- Combien de temps, madame ? interroge Chiron les sourcils froncés.

- Une demi-heure, tout au plus, je répond.

- C'est insuffisant, répond le centaure. Nous sommes environ deux cents désormais.

- Que faire alors ? j'interroge. Je ne suis pas Zeus !

Un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin. Mon oncle n'a pas apprécié ces paroles. De toute manière, que peut-il me faire ? Je suis immortelle, et je suis la favorite de mon père, bien que celui ci ne l'avoue pas devant Corail. Il apprécie que je ne sois pas une petite sous-fifre obéissante comme ma sœur. J'ai du caractère, moi. J'ai hérité du caractère de mon père. Et je sais qu'il en est fier, bien qu'il mette un point d'honneur à mettre tout ses enfants à égalité. En apparence, du moins.

- Et si les Sangs-mêlés se battaient ? demande négligemment Dionysos en sirotant sa boisson mortelle. Après tout, il y a pas mal d'enfants de la mer ici.

- Mes trois enfants : Opaline, Adam et Penelope, le fils de Triton, James et les deux filles de Corail, Néréa et Ondine.

- Et Percy, ajoute Chiron.

- Cela fait donc sept. C'est un bon chiffre, commente Dionysos.

- Te fiches tu de l'avenir de la Colonie, Dionysos ? je demande, agacée. Confier à des sangs-mélés une mission divine ?

- A vrai dire oui, je m'en fiche, répond celui ci. Et si la mission est si divine que ça, pourquoi tu ne t'en occupe pas toi même, _déesse ?_

- Notre ennemi est puissant. Et je ne suis pas mon père !

- Tes pouvoirs sont trops faibles, en somme.

- Très bien ! fis je en fermant les yeux afin de me calmer. Chiron, allez annoncer à la Colonie que les Sangs-mêlés vont se battre contre des vagues. Que les enfants de la mer et les chefs de bungalow viennent me rejoindre. Nous allons tenter d'éviter le maximum de noyades.

Pendant que Chiron se précipitait en dehors de la Grande Maison, je me suis laissée tombée sur une chaise. Pas très divin, certes, mais j'étais fatiguée de tout ces efforts au fond de l'eau._ « Comment allez vous ? » _ai je demandé à mon frère. _« Pas si mal que ça. Tu es à la Colonie ? Tant mieux. Ils vont essuyer une méchante vague. » « Je m'en occupe »_ ai je répondu.

- Tu passeras le bonjour à Ariane de ma part, a commenté Dionysos en sirotant sa boisson.

- Tu sais nager, j'espère, lui ai je répliqué, sarcastique.

- Je suis le père des dauphins, ma jolie, a t-il répondu en souriant.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Chiron est revenu accompagné de plusieurs jeunes qui se sont tous assis autour de la table, au plus grand mécontentement de Dionysos.

- Héros, voici la déesse Chloé, fille de Poséidon, déesse de la Faune et de la Flore marine.

J'ai vu Persée froncer les sourcils. Il n'espérait tout de même pas être le seul enfant de Poséidon ? Mon père n'est certes pas le Dieu le plus fertile, la palme revenant à Zeus, mais il ne pratiquait tout de même pas la politique de l'enfant unique. Je me suis redressée dans ma chaise, afin de mieux faire face aux demi-dieux.

- Une bataille fait rage actuellement dans la baie. Mon frère et ma sœur ont pu calmer le jeu, mais une vague va déferler sur la Colonie. Si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour la protéger, ai je commencé.

- Mais... a commencé une fille blonde à la droite de Persée. Nous ne pouvons rien contre un tsunami !

Elle me disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Impossible de m'en rappeler !

- Si vous vous présentiez avant de parler, cela serait plus aisé pour la communication, ai je répondu.

- Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna.

- Ah oui ! Tu fais la fierté de ta mère, mon enfant, ai je répondu.

Ce qui était vrai. Athéna ne jurait plus que par sa jeune fille. Annabeth par ci, Annabeth par là... Depuis que celle ci avait participé à la construction de l'Olympe, Athéna concurrençait la Reine Héra au niveau de la vanité. Cela nous faisait bien rire, mon ami Eros et moi. Apollon avait même rédigé un poème dessus. Faudrait que je le retrouve d'ailleurs. Le poème, pas Apollon.

Annabeth a rougi, avant de replanter son regard dans le mien.

- A quoi pensiez vous, dame Chloé ? a interrogé un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus extraordinaires et à la chevelure brune. Il ne devait avoir plus de treize ans.

Se souvenant qu'il ne s'était pas présenté, il s'est aussitôt empressé de réparer cette erreur en bégayant.

- Jaa-aames Cococorner, fils du Dieu Triton. James Corner, a t-il repris un peu plus assuré.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à mon frère, outre le fait qu'il n'était pas bleu et n'avait pas d'écailles.

- A quelque chose de tout simple, il faut que vous utilisiez vos pouvoirs pour canaliser la vague, ai je répondu en haussant les épaules. Tous nos pouvoirs combinés devraient suffir.

- Mais, on ne sait pas faire cela ! Maman, a ajouté la jeune fille avant de baisser les yeux.

J'ai dévisagé ma fille : je ne l'avait pas revue en « vrai » depuis sa naissance. Penelope Lustig, la fille d'un très mignon chef cuisinier. J'avais connu son père il y a quinze ans. Et à vrai dire, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes yeux noisettes, la même chevelure blonde, le même nez mutin, le même regard doux. Penelope était adorable, réellement. Elle était le genre de jeune fille qui vous faisait fondre au premier regard. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas une très bonne combattante, ne se débrouillant que dans la discipline de la course de chars. Et la natation, évidemment. Elle n'est pas une fille de la mer pour rien.

- Chiron ? ai je interrogé. C'est bien vrai ? Aucun des jeunes ici présents ne maitrise leurs pouvoirs magiques ?

- Et bien... a répondu celui ci. Percy se débrouille un peu, Connor et Travis, deux enfants d'Hermès, arrive a téléporter de légers objets

- On a réussi avec un caillou la dernière fois ! a cru bon d'ajouter un des deux garçons.

- Maya, la fille de Demeter maitrise très bien les pouvoirs élémentaires de sa mère. Et sinon... Jake, fils d'Héphaïstos, maitrise un peu le feu et pour finir, Nico le fils d'Hadès maitrise très bien ses pouvoirs, en plus d'être un bon guerrier, a fini Chiron.

- Et les enfants d'Ares ? D'Athéna ? D'Aphrodite ? D'Hecate ? De Morphée ?

- Rien.

- Aucun pouvoir ?

- Aucun.

Consternée, j'ai laissé mon regard dériver autour de la table. Je ne pourrais jamais contenir seule une vague d'une telle envergure. Triton et Corail était coincés au fond de l'eau, papa était je-ne-sais-où, et les enfants de la mer ne seraient pas capable de maitriser une gouttelette. La colonie était fichue.

- Nous ne maitrisons peut être pas nos pouvoirs, est intervenue la fille d'Athéna, mais néanmoins, nous sommes capables de nous battre !

- Contre un tsunami ? Franchement, fille d'Athéna, croit tu vraiment que ton épée sera efficace contre de l'eau ?

- Non. Mais nous pouvons organiser un plan de bataille, mettre ce que nous pouvons à l'abri, délimiter un périmètre de sécurité. Pendant que vous, vous tentez d'apprendre à ceux qui le peuvent à maitriser l'eau.

- En quelques minutes ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, dame Chloé, nous n'avons aucune autre solution.

- Faites donc cela, ai je soupiré. Cela sera mieux que rien.

La jeune Annabeth est sortie, entrainant à sa suite les enfants d'Hermès, la fille d'Ares, la fille d'Aphrodite, le fils de Dionysos, le fils d'Apollon, et tout les autres enfants des Dieux mineurs. Dans la pièce, il n'est resté que Dionysos, Chiron, Persée, Opaline, Adam, Penelope, James, Ondine, Néréa et Maya, à qui j'avais fait signe de pas bouger.

- Tu ne vais les aider pour l'organisation ? ai je demandé à Chiron.

- J'ai une entière confiance en la jeune Annabeth, a t-il répondu simplement.

- Bien ! a déclaré Dionysos. J'aimerais bien rester, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse un rapport à Zeus, étant donné que tu semble occupée, Chloé. Bonne chance !

Sur ces mots, il a disparu, laissant une odeur de raison derrière lui.

- D'accord. En dix minutes, je dois vous apprendre à maitriser un océan. Il semblerait que les Parques me prennent pour Héraclès, ai je soupiré.

- Ne dites pas ça, maman ! s'est emporté une jeune brune à la gauche de Persée. Nous sommes plein de volonté et nous apprenons vite. Puis, la théorie c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère la pratique !

La jeune fille qui venait de parler était ma fille, Opaline. Derrière son doux prénom se cachait une force de la nature. Elle était d'un caractère impulsif et insolent, elle ne tenait jamais en place, et ne supportait pas que quelqu'un la contredise. Que cela soit physiquement ou moralement, nous nous ressemblions. Les mêmes boucles brunes et les mêmes yeux verts, les yeux de son grand-père. Si Opaline avait été une déesse, elle aurait sans aucun doute été celle de la fougue. C'était le mot qui la décrivait le mieux. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, cherchant mes mots pour expliquer leurs pouvoirs.

- Quand vous saurez face à l'océan, il ne faudra jamais oublier que vous devez le dominer. Si vous montrez des signes de faiblesse, il vous abattra. Il faut toujours rester le maitre. Dites vous que vous êtes l'océan... Vous n'êtes... Vous n'êtes qu'une continuation de l'océan. L'eau est en vous, vous êtes l'eau. L'océan, c'est comme... comme... un chien. Un chien que vous allez menez du bout des doigts. Assis. Debout. C'est un peu pareil. C'est comme si vous écriviez avec vos doigts la symphonie de l'océan. Lui et vous, ce n'est qu'une personne. Alors, si vous voulez que la vague se rabatte, ou monte, ordonnez le lui. Avec fermeté, et en tendant la main, pour que l'océan puisse reconnaître son maitre... Est ce que vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Autour de moi, les demi-dieux semblaient troublés. Un peu abattus même. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Aux grands moyens, les grands remèdes. J'ai fermé les yeux, et laissé mon esprit monter jusqu'à l'Olympe. Dans la bibliothèque, Athéna était assise et feuilletait un ouvrage colossal.

- Chloé, m'a t-elle salué froidement. Elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur, et j'avoue que c'était réciproque. Après tout, j'étais la fille de son ennemie.

- Athéna. J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Toi ? Toi, qui pourrait devenir la déesse de la fierté, tu implore mon aide ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour les enfants de la mer.

- Crois tu franchement que je t'aiderais ?

- Cela rendrait service à ta fille. Et cela serait une sage décision de laisser choir les rancœurs personnelles pour aider une communauté.

- Je t'interdis de me faire la morale sur des questions de sagesse, fille de Poséidon. Et si je t'accorde cette requête, c'est uniquement pour ma fille. Et c'est la première et dernière fois, Chloé.

D'un geste de la main, elle m'a chassée et mon esprit est revenu brutalement à mon enveloppe corporelle. Les demi-dieux semblaient tout de suite plus éclairés. Merci Athéna.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, a murmure Néréa, la fille de Corail.

- Est ce que les esprits de l'eau vont nous aider ? a interrogé sa sœur Ondine, qui ne devait avoir plus de onze ans.

- Si tu leur ordonne, oui. Après tout... Ta mère est leur déesse. Corail, fille de Poséidon, déesse des êtres et divinités marines.

J'ai vu la détermination se peindre sur le visage des enfants. Chiron a semblé le remarqué aussi, car il s'est relevé et les a dévisagé un à un.

- Héros, a t-il tonné. Au combat !

Ils sont tous sortis de la pièce. J'ai attrapé Persée par le bras pour le retenir.

- Persée, tu es un fils de Poséidon, un fils des trois Grands.

- Toi aussi, a t-il dit, un peu gêné je pense.

- Je le sais bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as de grands pouvoir. Plus grands encore que ceux de tout mes enfants et mes nièces et neveux réunis. La réussite de cette mission pèsera sur toi et moi.

- Super, cela ne me stresse pas du tout.

J'ai souri, et j'ai lâché son bras.

- Va, sang-mêlé. Héros, je veux dire.

Il m'a adressé un faible sourire avant de s'éloigner rapidement. _« Combien de temps avant l'arrivée de la vague ? » _ai je demandé à Triton. _« Dix minutes, je dirais. _» a t-il répondu. Mais Corail l'a interrompu._ « Non ! Pas du tout. Moins de cinq minutes Chloé. Prépare toi et surtout ne... » _La communication entre Corail et moi fut coupée. Surprise, j'ai tenté de la recontacter. En vain.

Des cris m'ont empêché de continuer mes tentatives. J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis retrouvée sur le plage des Sangs-mêlé, avec une gigantesque vague qui arrivait. Plus de trente mètres. Les demi-dieux se tenaient face à elle, avec tout leurs artéfacts magique. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Persée. Il a serré la main de la fille d'Athéna dans la sienne avant de se tourner vers la vagues.

J'ai lancé un ordre. Un seul.

- Enfants de la mer... Attaquez.

Avant que la vague ne s'abatte sur nous.


	2. Chapter 2

Je laissais échapper une nuée de juron qui aurait fait hurler ma mère. Je frottais mes mains douloureuses contre le tissu qui me servait autrefois de robe.

Plus bas sur la colline, les enfants d'Apollon évacuaient les blessés : tout les enfants de la mer, quelques enfants d'Athéna et de Déméter. La situation avait été _relativement_ bien gérée. Évidemment, il y avait quelques dégâts matériels. Tout les canoës, le bungalow d'Artémis – heureusement vide – et quelques maisons aquatiques. Les enfants de la mer avaient tenu de façon correcte par rapport à la mer. Persée a des pouvoirs remarquables. C'est intéressant, pour un sang-mêlé. Il faudrait que je me renseigne sur sa mère. Était-elle vraiment une mortelle pour donner un fils aussi puissant ?

_« Corail ! Triton ! Il y a quelqu'un en dessous ? »_ Toujours pas de réponse. Durant la « bataille » j'étais trop concentrée sur le fait de faire redescendre la vague plutôt que sur le fait de joindre mon frère et ma sœur. C'est bizarre tout de même. Un petit tour dans la Grande Maison pour remercier les blessés de leur contribution blablablaba et je retourne au palais de papa. C'est louche tout ça.

En pénétrant dans l'infirmerie, des rires me parvinrent aux oreilles. C'était Persée avec la jeune Annabeth et un satyre. En me voyant, le satyre a laissé échappé un long bêlement bien qu'il se soit collé les mains sur la bouche au préalable. Les satyres était toujours admiratifs devant les esprits de la nature tels que moi, ma sœur, Artémis, Déméter ou Perséphone. Néanmoins, cela flattait tout de même mon égo. Je sais que je suis belle, comme toute les déesses. J'ai de grands cheveux bruns ondulés qui me tombent jusqu'aux fesses. J'ai hérité des yeux verts de mon père et de la peau laiteuse de ma mère. Même Apollon ne cesse de me répéter que je suis belle. C'est une de mes satisfactions. Ça, et le fait que Corail soit moins jolie que moi avec ses cheveux bruns filasse et sa peau grasse.

Je me suis dirigée vers James, le fils de Triton afin de lui servir le traditionnel discours que l'on sort aux héros. _Ton père est très fier de toi, les Dieux te le revaudront, tu es bien un enfant de la mer..._ Le genre de truc qui les rends extatiques et qui leur donne de l'égo. Par contre, quand j'ai dit ce discours à mes propres enfants, j'étais sincère. Je suis fière d'eux. Ils ont été fantastiques dans cette épreuve. Après les avoir embrassé, je me suis dirigé vers le lit de Persée. J'ai vu qu'il tenait la main de la jeune Annabeth. Tiens, tiens, tiens. La fille d'Athéna et le fils de Poséidon ensemble ? Intéressant comme ragot. Je me demande si papa ou Athéna sont au courant. Scandale sur l'Olympe. Ce genre d'histoire n'est pas arrivé depuis... Depuis Julius et Ursule, en 1678. Une fille de la mer et un fils d'Athéna. Ils se sont mariés en France. Mais ne le sont pas restés longtemps. Julius s'est noyé « mystérieusement » deux ans après. Alors pour se venger, Athéna a maudit Ursule. La pauvre fille s'est transformée en un pilier de granit qui sert à soutenir un temple en Ukraine. Le pire, c'est que Ursule est encore vivante à l'intérieur, pour l'éternité. Si on va au temple, on entend même ses sanglots. Charmant. J'espère qu'un truc dans ce genre n'arrivera pas à Persée, cela serait dommage.

Persée Jackson, ai je commencé. Tu t'en est très bien sorti face à cette épreuve. Je suis sûre que papa est fier de toi. Tu es bien un enfant de la mer. Nous te le revaudrons un jour.

C'aurait été dommage que la Colonie soit détruite, at-il répondu.

Euh... Oui. Evidemment. Bien, je dois vous laisser maintenant.

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que je me fichais de la Colonie comme de la première bulle de Triton.

Disparus ? Comment ça « disparus » ?

Volatilisés, princesse. D'un coup. Pouf.

Te ficherais-tu de moi, Delphin ? ais-je demandé en maitrisant ma colère.

Bien sûr que non, princesse. Je vous dis la vérité. Triton et Corail étaient là, combattant, et la seconde d'après, plus personne.

J'ai tenté de calmer ma respiration. C'était des Dieux par Zeus ! Ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme ça ! Et encore moins être injoignables ! Poussant un grognement de rage, j'ai détourné les talons, ma longue robe blanche virevoltant derrière moi. Qui plus est, papa n'était toujours pas de retour. Je parie qu'il est encore parti batifoler avec des mortelles. Manquerait plus qu'on se retrouve avec un nouvel enfant de la mer sur les bras.

J'ai poussé une grande porte en nacre qui dévoilait les appartements de ma mère. Depuis quelques milliers d'année, elle ne partageait plus le lit de mon père. Si les Dieux pouvaient divorcer comme les mortels, mes parents seraient les premiers à le faire. Ah non. Cela serait Aphrodite et Héphaïstos les premiers. Et Hadès et Perséphone. Zeus et Héra ne le ferait jamais : ma tante cherchait à maintenir l'image de famille parfaite que pouvait avoir les Olympiens malgré les nombreux scandales que même les mortels connaissaient.

Maman ? Tu es là ?

Ma mère est apparue devant moi, éblouissante dans une robe verte comme l'eau d'un lac. Depuis quelques temps, elle était sans cesse de bonne humeur. C'était bizarre. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Si papa venait à l'apprendre, il tuerait l'homme en question. Les hommes pouvaient être infidèles, mais pas les femmes. Aphrodite était une exception, rien n'arrête la déesse de l'amour.

Qu'il y a t-il ?

Triton et Corail ont disparus, et papa est je-ne-sais-où. Je pars sur l'Olympe de ce pas.

Ton père doit être encore avec une de ses maitresses, a répondu maman les lèvres pincées. Il ne se cache même plus maintenant. Quant à ton frère, je pense qu'il fait pareil. C'est bien le fils de son père, celui là. Corail doit être quelque part dans l'Océan Pacifique. Je crois qu'elle fréquente l'un des fils de Delphin en ce moment.

Mais maman, ils étaient en train de combattre et...

Je ne veux rien entendre, Chloé. Tu dois rester ici, il faut quelqu'un pour garder le palais.

Mais...

Pas de mais, jeune fille ! Triton et Corail n'ont plus mille ans, ils savent se débrouiller seuls ! Moi, je pars, donc toi, tu restes.

Où vas tu ?

Cela ne te concerne pas.

Si tu sors, je le dis à papa !

La claque est partie avant même que je puisse réagir. Ma mère avait les poings serrés et me regardait d'un air furieux.

Je t'interdis, tu m'entends Chloé ? Je te l'interdis ! Parle de cela à ton père, et je te jure que tu ne reverras pas la surface avant longtemps !

Papa ne se seras jamais d'accord ! ais-je hurlé.

Bien sûr que si ! Écoute moi bien, je ne suis peut être plus la favorite de ton père. Peut être ne me touche t-il plus. Peut être qu'il regrette son mariage. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis et je resterais son épouse. Je suis là mère de ses enfants. Je suis _ta _mère. Et j'ai donc toute autorité sur toi, et ton père ne fera que m'appuyer. Il ne peut que faire autrement. N'oublie pas Chloé, que l'épouse est là pour garantir la bonne marche du foyer et s'occuper des enfants. Alors, si, je te punirais. Et je ne suis peut être pas une déesse, mais j'ai toute autorité sur toi, _ma fille_.

J'ai reculé d'un pas, avant de me sauver en courant vers mes appartements. J'ai essuyé une larme de ma joue. Jamais, au grand jamais, quelqu'un avait osé me parler sur ce ton. Même mon père fondait devant moi. C'était la première fois que ma mère levait la voix sur moi. Le cœur battant, je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans les fonds sous marins. Corail, Triton, et maintenant maman. Il fallait que j'aille à l'Olympe. Peut importe l'interdiction de ma mère. Mais si quelqu'un venait inspecter ma chambre...

Prise d'une idée lumineuse, je me suis levée et suis sorti dans le couloir en courant, bousculant deux gardes. J'ai débarqué dans la chambre d'une de mes demi-sœur, sans même frapper. Vous vous demandez sûrement qu'elle est encore cette histoire compliquée. Et bien, cela est assez simple. Quand un Dieu a un enfant avec une mortelle, cela donne un demi-dieu qui est élevé par son parent mortel. Quand un Dieu a un enfant avec un esprit de la nature, cela donne parfois des résultats bizarre, mais « l'enfant » s'êlève seul dans la nature. Quand un Dieu a un enfant avec un autre Dieu, il y a deux solutions : soit il a eut l'enfant avec son épouse, dans ce cas c'est parfait, le gamin est éduqué par ses deux parents au domicile familial : moi par exemple. Soit, l'enfant est le fruit d'un adultère. Dans ce cas, on attend sa naissance et on voit de qui il a hérité les pouvoirs. Et le parent qui a donné sa magie récupère l'enfant.

C'est pourquoi j'ai plusieurs demi-frères et sœurs. Trois, pour être précise. Mon père a eut deux maitresses chez les déesses : Aphrodite et Déméter. Avec Aphrodite, il a eut cinq enfants mais n'en n'élève que deux : Ysalis et Unys. Une fille et un garçon. Avec Demeter, il a eut trois enfants mais n'en n'élève qu'un, ou plutôt une : Cybèle. Ils ne possèdent aucune charge divine, celles ci étant reservées aux Dieux issus des unions légales. Sinon, il y aurait beaucoup trop de Dieux maintenant. Au début, tout les enfants avaient des charges. Plus maintenant, nous sommes trop nombreux.

Bref, je venais de pénétrer dans la chambre de ma sœur Ysalis avec une idée digne de la déesse de la sagesse.

Que puis-je pour toi, Chloé ?

J'ai besoin que tu prennes ma place un moment.

Ysalys était celle qui me ressemblait le plus physiquement. Elle avait juste les cheveux noirs et était un peu plus jolie, après tout c'était la fille de la déesse de la beauté. Mais avec un voile sur la tête, ce stratagème serait plus efficace que la Brume.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous étions prêtes. Ysalis avait le visage voilé, suivant la coutume des deuils dans la Grèce ancienne. Si quelqu'un lui posait la question, elle dirait qu'elle avait perdu en enfant, emporté par la vague. Personne ne faisait attention aux enfants des Dieux maintenant, c'était trop difficile de suivre le fils des naissances.

Quant à moi, pour sortir du palais, je porterais aussi un voile et me ferait passer pour Ysalis. Si quelqu'un me posait des question, je dirais que j'ai un _horrible_ bouton sur le visage. Venant de la part de la fille d'Aphrodite, personne ne relèverait. C'était parfait.

Chloé, ma jolie. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

Apollon, quel plaisir de te revoir !

J'étais sincère. Comme beaucoup de déesses, j'avais un faible pour Apollon. Il était splendide. Parfait, un Dieu parfait. Même si je savais que cela n'arriverait jamais, je rêvais parfois qu'il me demande en mariage.

Je le sais, comme toutes les filles. Iras-tu à la fête d'Aphrodite ?

Evidemment, ai-je minaudé.

Alors, nous nous verrons là-bas, belle plante, à t-il terminé avec un sourire charmeur.

Par Zeus, qu'est ce qu'il est beau !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à reprendre mes esprits. Mais quand cela fut le cas, je me suis dirigée d'un pas vif vers la Salle du Trône. Je devais parler au Seigneur Zeus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, les réponses aux rewiews (j'ai mis un peu de tant, je m'en excuse, je ne les avais pas vues)**

**Kikko Malfoy Sagittarius : **_Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment ! Je ne savais pas pour Eros et Nyx. Dans le texte que j'ai traduis en latin, Eros est décrit comme le fils illégitime de Venus et Mars. Mais il est vrai que les Romains avaient un peu de retard sur les Grecs. Malheureusement, j'ai écrit cette fiction avec Eros et Nyx en Dieux Mineurs, avec plus particulièrement Eros comme Dieu de la combativité amoureuse. Je m'excuse alors auprès d'Hésiode pour cette hérésie ^^. _

**Mai96 : **_Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que la fiction te plaise. Par contre, je ne te donnerais pas les réponses tout de suite. Gardons un peu de suspens ! =D_

**NoraHalliwell : **_Ta rewiews me fait très plaisir, et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que depuis que une ou deux personnes avaient recommencé à écrire sur Percy, il y avait de plus en plus de monde. Donc, de plus en plus de fictions ! J'ai une idée très précise de ce que est la Cour de Poséidon, et j'essaye de le retransmettre le plus possible. D'ailleurs, la Cour sera un élément important de la fiction. Merci beaucoup ! _

**Mathilde : **_Aaaah, Apollon... J'aime tellement ce personnage qu'on le verra souvent, même si il n'est pas un protagoniste. Il est juste mignon, ça suffit ^^. Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, il est vrai que je ne me suis pas relue attentivement, il était tard quand j'ai posté le chapitre. Je te remercie énormément de ta proposition de correction, mais j'ai déjà une correctrice qui travaille sur mes fictions (un autre site). J'avais juste oublié de lui envoyer ce chapitre, boulet comme je suis - -'. Mais merci encore ! Et en espérant te revoir aux autres chapitres ! _

**Et désormais, bonne lecture ! **

J'ai passé ma main dans mes boucles brunes afin de les arranger un peu. J'ai aussi lissé le devant de ma robe, afin de me donner un peu plus de contenance. Il fallait maintenir un minimum de l'étiquette devant le Seigneur Zeus. Je n'étais pas une de ces courtisanes vulgaires et aux moeurs trop légères à mon goût. Moi, j'étais une princesse. Une demoiselle de la noblesse. Une jeune fille très convenable. Une...

Dame Chloé, fille de Poséidon, Déesse de la Faune et de la Flore Marine ! a annonçai un valet en ouvrant les portes qui menaient à la salle des Trônes.

J'ai pénétré dans la salle d'un pas vif, et sûr. Seul sur son trône, Zeus se dressait face à moi, l'air de s'ennuyer considérablement. A ses cotés se tenait un greffier qui finissait de prendre en note la dernière audience. Travail bien ingrat si vous voulez mon humble avis.

Seigneur Zeus, ai-je salué en m'inclinant devant mon oncle. Je quémande une audience afin de vous demander une faveur.

Parle ma nièce, parle, a répondu Zeus en secouant la main négligemment.

Mon frère Triton, et ma sœur Corail sont introuvables. J'aimerais envoyer des héros à leur recherche. Je crains les plans de la Reine Mère aient déjà commencés, et qu'ils visent en premier lieu les Dieux Marins.

Zeus a froncé les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

Comment sais-tu que nous guettons les actions de la Reine Mère ? Tu n'es qu'une petite Déesse.

J'ai serré les poings. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois que l'on songeait à mon titre, on me rappelle que je n'étais qu'une déesse mineure ? Je méritais tout de même du respect ! J'accomplissais une tâche plus importante que certains Dieux majeurs ! Du genre, Apollon ? Que faisait-il de nos jours ? Que l'on ne s'y méprenne pas. Il est absolument craquant avec ses beau cheveux blonds ondulés, et ses yeux bleus à vous faire renier votre père. Mais, question charge divine à part lever et coucher le soleil... Moi, je m'occupais de toute la sauvegarde de la faune et de la flore marine. Il fallait la protéger des mortels, prendre les plaintes des animaux, organiser la vie en société dans les fonds sous-marins, etc. Un travail extrêmement sérieux, en somme !

Mon père m'a chargé de surveiller les évolutions dans la faune et la flore. Et il m'a donc informé des agitations de Gaïa.

J'avais demandé à ton père de s'occuper de cette tâche en personne ! Pour qui se prend t-il pour désobéir à un ordre direct ?

Je ne sais pas, Seigneur.

Quand Zeus est dans cet état là, il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier. A moins que vous supportiez très bien l'orage. Ce qui n'est point mon cas.

Retourne au palais de ton père, ma nièce. Et ramène le moi ! Sur le champ !

C'est que... Mon père n'est point au palais, Seigneur.

Où qu'il soit, contacte le et amène le ici. Je dois lui parler.

Seigneur Zeus, je crains que mon père soit aussi introuvable que ma fratrie. Il ne souhaite pas être contacté et a donc coupé toute conversation mentale. J'en suis fort désolée, Seigneur.

Mon frère doit faire des choses répréhensibles, si il ne souhaite pas être dérangé... Va Chloé, je t'accorde ta quête. Choisis des Sang-Mélés pour accomplir cette mission, et guide les selon les lois anciennes. Je me chargerais de retrouver ton père. Et ne t'étonne pas si il ne te contacte plus. Je l'aurais roussi avant qu'il ne puisse songer à désobéir encore.

Bien, Seigneur.

Je me suis inclinée et suis sortie de la pièce à reculons. Papa allait m'en vouloir de l'avoir quelque peu dénoncé, mais il devait savoir que je ne pouvais rien contre Zeus. Et je n'avais pas envie de passer quelques années au Tartare. Je manquerais à trop de monde. Et c'était mauvais pour le teint.

Je suis apparue sur la plage de la Colonie des Sang-Mélés qui longeait la baie de Long Island. Deux fois en deux jours que je revenais alors que je n'étais venue qu'une seule fois depuis sa création. Espérons que cela ne devienne point une habitude, il y avait trop de demi-dieux arrogants à ma convenance personnelle. Malgré l'attaque qu'elle avait subie la veille, la Colonie se semblait pas trop atteinte. Évidemment, le bungalow d'Artémis était en ruines, mais un échafaudage y était déjà installé, signe que la reconstruction avait commencé. Un peu plus loin, des jeunes prenaient un cours de tir à l'arc, et je pouvais distinguer les bruits d'épée dans l'arène. Bénie soit l'époque où je pouvais moi aussi m'entrainer lorsque j'étais jeune et que l'étiquette ne guidait pas ma vie. Il est mal vu pour une fille de cour telle que moi de se jouer de l'épée. Outre Athéna évidemment. L'arc était plus apprécié pour les demoiselles. Plus délicat, soi-disant.

Réprimant un soupir, je me suis dirigée vers la Grande Maison afin d'y trouver Chiron. Je n'avais jamais confié de missions à des héros et ne connaissait donc pas la procédure. Il faut dire que j'avais tant de soubrettes et de valets, qu'il n'était pas la peine d'avoir recours à des héros. Or, cette affaire était exceptionnelle. Malheureusement, la Grande Maison était vide. Mais Dionysos n'y paressait pas. Chose bien rare si vous voulez mon avis. Je me demande fréquemment comment la jolie Ariane peut-elle supporter sa larve de mari. C'est pour cela que je refuse de me marier, bien que mon père m'ait présenté de nombreux prétendants. Je tiens à ma liberté, et ne veut pas m'encombrer d'un homme. Sauf si cet homme est Apollon, évidemment. Je serais prête à faire une déclaration d'amour à Arès rien que pour déclencher son merveilleux rire... Hum. Un peu de tenue. Je disais donc que de nombreux Dieux aimerait m'avoir pour épouse. Delphin en premier lieu. Sauf qu'il est insupportable et pédant. Et ne sait parler que de guerre. Un garçon ayant un peu plus de sensibilité serait plus à mon goût.

Une grande clameur m'a fait tourner la tête vers l'arène. Chiron y serait t-il ? J'ai fermé les yeux et suis réapparue dans les gradins de l'arène, près de ma fille Pénélope. Celle-ci a violemment sursauté en me voyant, manquant de tomber sur son frère Adam qui était assis à sa droite. A part eux deux, personne n'avait remarqué ma soudaine apparition. Les mortels sont vraiment aveugles quand ils le souhaitent.

Maman ? a t-elle interrogé en roulant des yeux. Que faites-vous ici ?

Je suis venue parler au centaure Chiron, ai-je répondu en m'asseyant.

Pourquoi ? a demandé Adam.

Des affaires qui ne te concerne pas, graine de Dieu !

Adam s'est tu et a reporté son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait. Athéna contre Poséidon. Intéressant, très intéressant. Dans l'arène, une jeune fille en armure aux couleurs de la déesse de la sagesse affrontait une autre jeune fille aux couleurs de la mer.

Qui combat pour Poséidon en ce moment ?

Opaline, a répondu Pénélope. Contre la fille d'Athéna, Annabeth Chase. C'est elle qui mène, évidemment.

Pourquoi évidemment ?

Parce que c'est la meilleure combattante de la Colonie ! s'est exclamé Adam. Pour l'instant, elle a battu tout les enfants de la Mer ! Même Percy ! Enfin, il a failli gagner mais s'est fait avoir sur un mouvement de retournement d'épée. Ils se connaissent bien tout les deux. Au niveau du combat, je veux dire.

Et ailleurs aussi, a ajouté Pénélope en gloussant.

Je n'ai pas relevé l'allusion de ma fille. Je savais très bien que Dame Sagesse et Persée se _fréquentaient_.

Si elle bat tout le monde, pourquoi est-elle la première à se battre pour son bungalow ? C'est injuste !

En réalité, a répondu Adam. Trois combattants sont passés avant elle. Malcolm, Lucy et Peter. J'ai battu Malcom et Peter, et Opaline a battu Lucy. Mais, je me suis fait battre par Annabeth.

Et toi ? ai-je demandé en me tournant vers Pénélope.

Je n'aime pas trop me battre...

Tu n'a pas combattu ?

Pénélope a fait non de la tête et j'ai réprimé un soupir. Elle avait de la chance d'être encore en vie avec aussi peu de capacités. Évidemment, avant qu'elle vienne à la Colonie, j'avais veillé sur elle, et avait chargé un satyre de la protéger discrètement. Mais elle était la petite fille de Poséidon et devait donc savoir se battre. Au moins se défendre. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Chiron.

Des cris de joie ont retentis dans l'arène. La fille d'Athéna venait de mettre Opaline au sol d'un habile coup d'épée. Les Athéna ont bondi de joie, tandis que leur championne retirait son casque et libérait ses cheveux blonds. Elle a tendu une main vers Opaline pour l'aider à se relever, mais ma fille l'a décliné d'un geste rageur et s'est remise debout rapidement avant de quitter l'arène d'un pas brusque. C'était bien une fille de la mer avec toute la fougue qui va avec.

Je vous reverrais plus tard, ai-je dit à mes enfants avant de disparaître dans un mouvement de brume marine.

Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de réapparaitre directement à l'endroit souhaité, je suis restée sous forme vaporeuse dans l'air. C'était plus pratique pour repérer les conversations. Beaucoup plus discret. J'ai repéré les deux personnes que je voulais espionner dans la foule, et me suis mêlée à l'air.

Pas trop dégouté, Cervelle d'Algues ?

Tu m'as eu par surprise, a répliqué Persée. Ce n'était pas du jeu.

Je t'ai eu avec une stratégie, Percy. C'est toi qui n'est pas capable de te défendre.

Moi ? Pas capable de me défendre ? Rendez vous dans l'arène demain matin a dix heures, et on verra qui n'est pas capable de se défendre.

Comme tu veux. Mais je jubile déjà à l'idée de t'écraser. Encore une fois.

Jubile donc. Mais quand tu mordras la poussière, tu seras moins fière, Puits de Sagesse.

Si tu le dis, Jackson.

La jeune fille d'Athéna a déposé un baiser sur la joue de Persée avant de s'éloigner vers son bungalow. Visiblement, cela restait une relation très correcte. Donc pas de raisons d'intervenir pour l'instant.

Je m'apprêtais à réapparaitre devant Chiron, quand une force inconnue m'a coupé le souffle et m'a déviée de ma trajectoire. J'ai tenté de résister, mais rien n'y faisait. Une douleur sourde me nouait le ventre, et rendait impossible ma concentration. La tête commençait à me tourner. Dans un ultime effort, j'ai envoyé mes pouvoirs dans mes doigts afin de matérialiser mon trident. Hécate la déesse de la Magie devait être de bonne humeur, car j'ai réussi à le faire apparaître. Ainsi armée, j'ai envoyé un coup dans la force invisible qui m'attaquait. J'ai visiblement réussi car je suis retombée sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière, mes cheveux défaits et ma robe sale. Mais j'avais toujours mon trident dans la main droite. Je me suis relevée d'un bond et ait fait face à la forme inerte qui s'était écroulée à quelques mètres de moi. C'était sûrement elle mon agresseur et elle avait perdu son invisibilité quand je l'avais frappée.

Qui es-tu pour t'en prendre à une Déesse de cette manière ?

La forme a remué faiblement encore sonnée par le violent coup qu'elle avait subi. Soudain, le vent est devenu plus fort et est venu envelopper la forme comme une couverture. Une vive lumière a émergée de la forme, et j'ai dû fermer les yeux quelques instants. Quand je les ait rouverts, la forme s'était relevé et me faisait face. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour la reconnaître.

Eole ? Par les Dieux, pourquoi m'a tu attaquée ? Serais-tu sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?

Eole a semblé gêné. Il a agité le doigt, et les vents se sont calmés immédiatement.

Désolée, sœurette. Je n'avais pas vu que c'était toi.

Cette phrase mérite une explication. Eole, Dieu du vent a un acte de naissance assez flou. Pour être simple, personne ne sait d'où il vient. Sa mère était comment dire... Une femme aux mœurs légères. Eole est donc de père inconnu. Pas totalement inconnu certes, parce que l'on prête sa paternité soit à mon père, Poséidon, soit à Hippotès, un mortel. Mais pour sa satisfaction personnelle, Eole aime se dire fils du Dieu de la Mer, plutôt que fils d'un mortel. A vrai dire, je le comprend. Entre un des Trois Grands et un mortel, le choix est simple. Même Janus n'induirait personne en erreur. Donc, Eole est mon demi-frère, même si il n'est pas un enfant de la mer reconnu. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. J'aime beaucoup Eole. Il est plus âgé que moi, certes, mais on s'entend plutôt bien. Je crois même que je le considère comme mon ami. Distinction très rare, puisque que à part lui, seul Eros a le droit à ce terme.

Et est-ce une raison d'attaquer ? Imagine si cela avait été mon père, ou Zeus !

Poséidon ou Zeus ne dégagerait pas une énergie aussi faible que la tienne.

Voyant mes sourcils froncés, Eole s'est empressé de corriger.

Enfin, tu n'es pas faible, hein. Tu es une puissante déesse ! Mais, par rapport aux Trois Grands, tu n'es qu'une petite fourmi. Donc... Je me suis permis de frapper. J'avoue avoir cru que c'était Notos.

Pourquoi voudrais-tu frapper Notos ?

Nous sommes... en froid, dirons nous.

Je n'ai pu réprimer un rire. Une plaisanterie stupide m'était venue à l'esprit, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver très drôle.

Tu es en froid... avec le Dieu du vent du Sud ? Le Dieu des vents chauds ?

Très drôle, Chloé, a grimacé Eole. Maintenant, si tu permets, je te laisse. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter tes sottes plaisanteries !

Et sur ces sympathiques mots, il a disparu. Tant pour lui. Il ne sait apprécier mon humour. Il le regrettera bien un jour. Quand on ne me satisfait pas, on le regrette forcément un jour. Forcément. Après tout, je suis une déesse.

Vous aimeriez donc confier une quête ? a interrogé Chiron.

C'est cela. Trois héros valeureux qui pourraient retrouver Corail et Triton. Mais je ne sais pas comment les choisir.

Et bien... a commencé Chiron, l'air quelque peu embêté. Sans vouloir vous offenser, dame Chloé, vous êtes quelque peu inexpérimentée au niveau des quêtes. Je serais donc d'avis de laisser choisir notre Oracle, afin d'éviter les mauvais choix.

Pourquoi pas... ai-je fais après quelques minutes de réflexions. Cela pourrait être une solution.

Parfait ! s'est exclamé Chiron. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Rachel – notre Oracle – ait une vision.

Et cela va prendre longtemps ?

Non, je ne pense pas. Rachel est un bon Oracle. Elle trouvera les héros les plus aptes à faire cette quête, vous verrez, madame.

Quelques heures plus tard au repas, un fils d'Apollon arrivait en courant dans la salle.

Rachel a attribué une quête et a dit une prophétie ! J'ai noté la prophétie et le nom des héros. Et cela risque de faire du grabuge !


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Voici les réponses : **

**Mathilde : **_Réjouis toi, Apollon est présent dans ce chapitre ! :)_

**Lola : **_Merci beaucoup pour cette rewiews Lola ! Elle me fait très plaisir. J'ai décidé d'écrire du point de vue d'une déesse, parce que franchement, je les adore. Faut avouer qu'ils ont la classe les Dieux ! Et puis, je trouvais intéressant de donner un autre point de vue des Sang-Mélés. Bah oui, c'est un peu des animaux de compagnie pour Dieux ces petites choses là XD. Je suis contente que le personnage de Chloé te plaise, alors qu'elle est un peu spéciale (dans le genre égocentrique). Dis donc, je vois qu'Apollon a du succès. On le revoit dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs ! _

**Mai96 : **_Les héros choisis pour la quête dans ce chapitre. Alors, Triton et Corail (les frères et sœurs de Chloé) combattaient un monstre envoyé par Gaïa quand ils ont disparus d'un coup (genre comme une téléportation). Et comme ils ne sont pas réapparus, on envoi des héros les chercher. J'espère que c'est plus clair ;)._

Avant de lire, voici une petite information tirée de Wikipédia à propos d'Eros :

_Dans des traditions plus récentes (à partir du VIe siècle av. J.-C.), il passe pour le fils né sans père de la déesse des Naissances Ilithyie, ou selon la plupart des auteurs pour celui d'Aphrodite par Arès, voire, mais plus rarement, d'Aphrodite par Zeus, Hermès, Héphaïstos ou même encore par Ouranos. En tant que fils d'Aphrodite et d'Arès, il a pour frère jumeau ou cadet Antéros, dieu de l'amour mutuel, et pour sœur Harmonie._

**Je me suis inspirée de ces traditions là pour définir le personnage d'Eros même si il semblerait (comme signalé par rewiews) que la bonne théorie soit celle d'Hésiode qui dit qu'Eros est engendré du chaos. C'est donc un impair, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir fait d'Eros le fils d'Aphrodite et d'Ares, un dieu de l'amour plus exactement le Dieu de la combativité et de la violence amoureuse (mélange de son père et de sa mère).**

J'ai déposé mon verre de nectar sur la table. A coté de moi, Chiron a froncé les sourcils.

Parle, Alexandre, a t-il dit.

Alors, la prophétie pour commencer.

Le garçon a plongé la main dans sa poche pour en ressortir une feuille de papier froissée. Il s'est éclairci la gorge avant de se lancer :

_Trois héros commenceront_

_Une quête contre l'abomination_

_Les vieilles querelles, ils braveront_

_Mais gare aux illusions_

_Car malgré toutes leurs concessions_

_Ils ne pourront _

_Sauver les enfants de Poséidon. _

Des murmures se sont répandus comme de l'écume dans la salle. Moi-même j'étais troublée par cette prophétie. Une quête contre l'abomination ? Vieilles querelles ? Illusions et concessions ? Mais le plus effrayant était évidemment les deux derniers vers. _Ils ne pourront sauver les enfants de Poséidon. _La quête pour sauver Triton et Corail était-elle vouée à l'échec dès le début ? Valait-elle la peine de mettre en danger des héros pour finalement arriver à rien ?

Silence ! a tonné la voix de Chiron. Le nom des héros, s'il te plaît Alexandre.

C'est surtout cela qui va déplaire à _certains_. Les héros choisis par le Destin sont : Annabeth Chase, Malcolm Williams et Acanthe Wood. Des enfants d'Athéna.

Les enfants d'Athéna firent une clameur sans nom. Selon eux, il était contre les valeurs de leur mère d'aider des enfants de Poséidon, qu'ils soient des Dieux ou pas. Question de principe. Seule la jeune Annabeth Chase restait silencieuse, les sourcils froncés.

Silence ! a répété Chiron. Es-tu sûr de toi, Alexandre ?

Évidemment. C'est Rachel qui l'a dit.

Bien, a fait lentement Chiron. Bien, bien, bien. Si.. Si le destin veut que des enfants d'Athéna partent à la recherche des enfants de Poséidon, alors ils le feront.

Chiron s'est levé, tandis que Dionysos continuait de mâcher négligemment de l'ambroisie parfumée au raisin. Ma préférée.

Acanthe, Annabeth, Malcolm, venez avec moi.

Les trois enfants ont obéi. Les deux filles – Annabeth et Acanthe se ressemblaient beaucoup – outre le fait qu'Acanthe était une jolie rousse. Chiron et les enfants d'Athéna sont sortis sous les murmures des pensionnaires. Moi-même, j'étais extrêmement surprise. Jamais, au grand jamais, Athéna n'avait aidé Poséidon en quoi que ce soit. Et là, ses enfants se lançaient dans une quête pour sauver les héritiers du royaume marin ? Non, décidément quelque chose clochait. Je ne remettais pas en doute les capacités de l'oracle d'Apollon. Qui remettrait en doute Apollon ? Mais cela n'était pas normal ! Cela devait être même contraire aux règles anciennes. Il faudrait que je me renseigne.

Hé bé, a marmonné un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint mat. Il était seul assis à une table. Au moins un peu d'action à la colonie.

Un peu d'action ? a répliqué une fille de Déméter. Nico, réfléchis ! Cette situation est contradictoire !

Je ne vois pas en quoi, a répondu le dénommé Nico. Un héros est un héros, point barre. Et pour sauver des Dieux, il faut de bons héros. Annabeth est la meilleure combattante de la Colonie. Malcolm échafaude les meilleurs plan de bataille. Et Acanthe est la sagesse incarnée. Même sa mère ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! Apollon a choisi les meilleurs héros pour cette quête, c'est tout. Ce sont des enfants d'Athéna, ok, mais si cela avait été des enfants d'Hécate, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Pourquoi pas Percy alors ? A demandé un enfant d'Eros. C'est lui, le meilleur ! Il a – je vous le rappelle - sauvé _légerement _ le monde.

Tout les regards se sont tournés vers Percy. Celui-ci a baissé les yeux, puis s'est levé brusquement et s'est précipité vers la sortie, abandonnant son repas.

Il s'inquiète pour Annabeth, c'est trop mignon ! a murmuré une fille d'Aphrodite.

Mignon ? s'est exclamé une jeune fille à la table des Arès que j'ai reconnu comme Clarisse, la leader du bungalow. Niais oui ! C'est trop injuste que seul des Puits de Sagesse soient autorisés à partir en quête ! C'est de la discrimination envers les autres bungalows ! Et puis Styx à la fin ! Pourquoi c'est toujours cette saleté d'Annabeth qui peut partir en quête ? Y'en a marre !

Les Arès ont approuvé vigoureusement. J'ai levé les yeux aux ciel. Je vois que les enfants d'Arès ne s'étaient pas améliorés, question délicatesse et raisonnement. Ou même question physique. Rien avoir avec moi, ai-je pensé en rejetant ma chevelure en arrière.

Tu crèves de jalousie, Clarisse ! s'est moqué un des fils d'Hermès, un des frères Alatir.

Va au Styx ! a répondu Clarisse avant de quitter la salle d'un pas vif.

Cela devait être une coutume mortelle de quitter les banquets comme cela.

Colliers de nacre ! Colliers de nacre pas chers ! Vous en voulez m'demoiselle ?

J'ai ignoré le satyre qui vendait ces colliers dans les rues de l'Olympe.

Je parie que cela n'était même pas des vraies perles, contrairement à celles que je portais autour du cou, et aux oreilles. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais absolument ravissante. Plus que d'habitude encore. Je portais une magnifique robe bleue turquoise qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les néréides.

De toute manière, à mon grand regret, je ne serais jamais aussi belle que notre hôte pour la fête de ce soir. C'était l'anniversaire d'Aphrodite, et pour la peine elle avait même rappelé des héros des Enfers. Les héros ne mourraient vraiment jamais... Leur enveloppe mortelle, si, mais pas leur âme. Et comme ils ont du sang de Dieu, ils peuvent sortir des enfers parfois. Aller se balader, envoyer des messages iris, ou si ils étaient invités, venir faire la fête sur l'Olympe. Évidemment, ça c'était pour les héros qui n'étaient pas maudits et qui ont bien servis les Dieux.

Donc ce soir, outre Apollon qui m'avait _presque _donné rendez vous, j'espérais voir Héraclès, Persée ou le très mignon Enée. Le seul problème avec les héros de Troie, c'est qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très très bien, avec toute cette histoire de guerre. Du coup à une fête, on ne peut jamais avoir Enée, Pâris Hector et Ajax, Ulysse et Achille en même temps. C'est dommage, je les aime bien. Du coup, je me demande si cette fête sera placée sous le signe «Troie » ou le signe «Grec ». Connaissant Aphrodite, sûrement sous le signe de Troie. Après tout, elle est la mère d'Enée.

Chloé ! Ma jolie ! Vous êtes splendide ce soir, princesse.

J'ai plaqué mon plus joli sourire sur mon visage et me suis retournée pour faire face au nouvel

arrivant. Apollon, toujours aussi beau en tunique grecque ses beaux cheveux blonds brillant à la lumière des lanternes.

Merci beaucoup ! Toi aussi, tu es très en beauté ce soir.

Toujours ma belle, toujours. Et tu le sais bien !

Apollon m'a prise par le bras et m'a entrainée dans la salle bondée. J'ai aperçu Aphrodite qui papillonnait entre les convives, telle une adolescente. Dans un coin Enée et Parîs se lâchaient sur l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Arès avait son couteau à la main et menaçait tout les hommes et qui osaient s'approcher d'Aphrodite un peu trop près. Zeus et Héra était visiblement en train de se disputer à voix basse. Artémis n'était pas là, il y avait sûrement trop d'hommes pour elle. Hestia était blotti contre les torches, Hermès séduisait une jolie nymphe son caducée à la main, Dionysos dansait avec Ariane tandis que Thésée les regardaient d'un air mauvais. La fête avait l'air bien partie. Une nuée de déesse mineures se sont précipitées vers Apollon. Je leur ait lancé un regard mauvais, mais elles ne se sont pas éloignée de _mon _Dieu. Apollon m'a lancé un vague regard d'excuse avant de sourire à ses admiratrices. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas de sa faute si il est aussi parfait. Mais je n'avais pas en m'en faire. J'avais reconnu les déesse mineures : quelque filles de Zeus et d'Héra, une fille de Dionysos et Ariane et quelques filles illégitimes, d'Aphrodite notamment. Il y avait même ma sœur Ysalys. Et aucune de ses déesses ne tenaient l'acool. Elles finiront par être la suite de Dionysos tandis qu'Apollon ne sera rien qu'à moi.

Tout à ces projets, je n'ai pas fais attention à ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Jusqu'à ce que je percute quelqu'un et me retrouve le fessier sur le sol en marbre. Quelques nymphes ont rit mais ont cessé lorsque que j'ai claqué des doigts et ait fait atterrir sur eux quelques coupes d'eau.

Je suis désolé Chloé, vraiment, a dit la personne responsable de ma chute.

C'était mon ami Eros, fils d'Aphrodite et d'Ares, un des dieux de l'amour, plus exactement le Dieu de la combativité et de la violence amoureuse. Vous savez, tout les crimes passionnels et tout cela. Et bien c'est Eros qui s'infiltre dans les esprits des mortels et les incitent à faire du mal à l'être aimé. C'est son jeu favori. Et quand une femme amoureuse mais bafouée poignarde son amant, ce n'est jamais elle qui tient vraiment qui tient l'arme. C'est Eros. Mais outre cela il est vraiment très sympathique.

Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées ? a t-il interrogé doucement.

Je pensais à... quelqu'un.

Le regard d'Eros est passé par dessus mon épaule. Puis, il a froncé les sourcils et serré les poings.

Je vois, a t-il dit. Apollon. Ce bellâtre.

Eros...

Non, ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me brises le cœur ce soir encore. Passe une bonne soirée, Chloé.

Et sur ce, il s'est éloigné en bousculant la foule.

C'est un détail que je n'ai peut-être pas précisé. Eros est amoureux de moi depuis... Plusieurs centaines d'années au moins. Il veut m'épouser, et ne renonce pas à ce projet. J'ai beau lui dire que je ne veut point me marier, et que si je le faisais, ce je ne serais point fidèle, il s'en fiche. Il dit qu'il m'aime assez pour supporter cela. Mais moi, je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste mon ami. C'est pour cela que je ne lui ait pas dit que mon père cherchait à me marier. Il débarquerait au palais avec l'alliance. Et je n'ai pas envie de porter atteinte à ma liberté à cause d'un garçon. Pauvre Eros tout de même.

La fête battait son plein, et je devais être là depuis quelques heures. J'avais dansé avec presque tout les garçons, Apollon compris et il m'avait déclamé un très joli poème. Sous la lumière des torches, ses yeux bleus étaient semblables à ceux d'un lagon, et ces cheveux semblaient être faits de lumière... Par Zeus, il était trop beau pour être vrai ! Je m'apprêtais à prendre un verre de nectar quand une voix a résonné dans mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait, et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais. J'avais bien envie de rester là quelques milliers d'années encore. Voire pour l'éternité. Mais la voix ne l'entendait de cette oreille. Elle résonnait de plus en plus fort dans ma tête, causant un bourdonnement.

Je suis sortie de l'agitation afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Au passage, j'ai bousculé Ariane et Thésée qui avaient visiblement retrouvé une certaine... _complicité. _Si on peut qualifier de complices deux personnes qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche, évidemment.

Chloé !

Je me suis retournée, mais il n'y avait personne à part Eris la déesse de la discorde, et elle avait trop bu pour pouvoir articuler quoi que ce soit.

Chloé !

_Silence, _ai-je grommelé. J'ai trop mal à la tête pour le moment pour pouvoir tenir une conversation.

Chloé ! Viens ici, TOUT DE SUITE !

Je me suis sentie aspirée vers le sol sans que je puisse réagir. Je suis passée à travers le marbre et les nuages, et ait commencé à tomber vers le monde mortel. J'ai tenté de me transformer en brume marine, mais rien n'y faisait. Une force supérieure à la mienne était en action. Soudain, la luminosité de New-York m'a aveuglée. J'étais en train de tomber vers l'Hudson. Beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Cela allait être douloureux.

Splasch ! J'ai atterri sur le sable au fond du fleuve avec une légère douleur au niveau du fessier et de la nuque. Mine de rien, tomber de plusieurs kilomètres dans l'eau ça ne fait jamais du bien. J'ai entendu l'esprit du fleuve râler, mais je n'ai pas prêté attention. Qui avait osé me faire quitter la fête de force ? Le contact avec l'eau m'ayant faire reprendre mes forces et mes esprits, j'ai sondé autour de moi pour repérer une énergie divine. Rien. Serais-ce Zéphyr qui me faisait une mauvais plaisanterie ?

Chloé ! a de nouveau fait la voix.

Papa ?

Enfin un peu de clairvoyance dans ton esprit ! Reviens à la maison sur le champ, jeune fille !

J'avais bien envie de protester, mais mon père semblait quelque peu énervé, et me faire transformer en cétacé n'était dans mes projets pour le moment. J'ai poussé un soupir qui a fait quelques bulles dans l'eau, faisant peur à un minuscule poisson qui passait par là. Tiens, le fleuve était très propre par rapport à d'habitude. Étrange.

En arrivant au palais, je constate avec stupeur que celui-ci est presque vide. Du moins, en apparence. Avant de voir mon père, je dois me rendre à peu près présentable. J'ai le teint rouge, je suis décoiffée et il me manque une boucle d'oreille. Je crois aussi que ma robe est déchirée à cause de l'armure à piques d'Arès. Je me dirige donc vers mes appartements. Le palais est divisé en plusieurs parties : l'entrée principale qui donne sur le grand hall. Le grand hall est entourés des salons, de la salle de bal, de la salle du trône et du bureau de mon père. Il y a deux ailes au palais : l'aile ouest qui est l'aile des femmes et l'aile est qui est celle des hommes. Dans chaque aile, il y a quatre étages. Au premier étage est se trouvent mes appartements et ceux de mes sœurs. Au second étage – est toujours – se trouve l'espace de ma mère et des ses suivantes. Au troisième étage, c'est celui de la Cour féminine, et au dernier étage, c'est les servantes. Chez les hommes, c'est pareil. Et au milieu de tout cela, il y a la salle de jeu, la bibliothèque, les termes, les cuisines, et la salle du Conseil. Sinon, il y a aussi plusieurs jardins aquatiques, des écuries, des maisons à part pour les familles vivants à la Cour comme par exemple celle de Delphin, les casernes des soldats, les greniers, l'armurerie et tout au fond, les gigantesques chambres des cyclopes. Le tout dispersé sur des milliers d'hectares sous-marins. Osez dire que le palais de Poséidon n'est pas à la hauteur de l'Olympe et je vous décapite.

Chignon ou tresse, princesse ?

Cheveux lâches.

J'adorais cela depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Que les servantes s'occupent de moi, m'habille, me coiffe. Et j'adore leur donner des ordres.

C'est bon, déguerpissez maintenant ! leur ai-je dit en les renvoyant d'un signe de la main.

Les quatres servantes se sont dispersées et je me suis levée afin d'aller rejoindre mon père dans un des salons. Je ne portais plus qu'une simple tunique blanche grecque et plus aucun maquillage. J'avais bien l'intention d'aller me coucher après cela. Un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal, cela doit faire quelques semaines que je ne me suis pas reposée. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir autant que les mortels, mais j'aime bien le faire de temps en temps, je me sens plus vive après.

En me dirigeant vers les salons, j'ai croisé mes sœurs Ysalys, Unys et Cybèle. Elles avaient visiblement abusé de l'alcool : elles ne tenaient presque plus debout et ne cessaient de pouffer de rire. Quelques servantes étaient en train de les ramener à leur chambre. Si papa voyait cela, il serait dans une rage folle. Il ne supporte pas quand ses filles sont ivres. Que voulez vous, il est de la vieille école. J'ai accéléré le pas et me suis retrouvée devant la porte du salon bleu qui était ouverte. Papa était assis l'air las dans un des fauteuils en velours, c'était sur ce fauteuil qu'il me lisait les histoires des grands héros quand j'étais petite. Éprouvant une brève nostalgie, je suis allée m'assoir sur l'accoudoir, près de lui.

Il a esquissé un sourire et a levé la main pour me caresser la joue. Je voyais que quelque chose le tracassait vraiment.

Je sais pour Corail et Triton, a t-il dit. Delphin me l'a dit.

Tu es inquiet ?

Évidemment, ce sont mes enfants. Comme je serais inquiet si toi tu disparaissais.

Maman n'est pas inquiète, elle.

Papa a pincé les lèvres. J'avais abordé un sujet sensible, visiblement.

Je m'en doute, sinon elle me l'aurait signalé.

Tu n'étais point joignable, crois moi, j'ai essayé.

J'étais occupé, Chloé. Mais ta mère sait que je réponds toujours à ses appels.

Et pas aux miens ? me suis-je offusquée.

Ma perle, la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé, c'était pour avoir l'autorisation de dépenser une dizaine de dollars des sables en bijoux précieux.

Ils étaient magnifiques !

Mais ce n'était pas une urgence, a répondu papa en souriant.

J'ai croisé les bras, un peu vexée. Papa a rit doucement et m'a attiré contre lui.

J'ai parlé à ton oncle Zeus.

Il était furieux que tu ne sois pas joignable.

Mon frère est toujours furieux. Mais la situation est arrangée, nous avons fait un compromis. Outre cela, j'ai appris que tu avais lancé une quête pour retrouver Corail et Triton.

Oui, et les héros choisis sont...

Des enfants d'Athéna, je sais, m'a coupé papa.

Comment ?

J'ai croisé la déesse de la sagesse à l'Olympe tout à l'heure.

Tu y étais ?

Oui, mais pas à la fête. Je me devais régler cette affaire avec ton oncle. Et j'ai croisé Athéna dans la bibliothèque, vu qu'elle ne festoyait pas.

Et que pense t-elle de cette quête ?

Mon père n'a pas répondu, et son regard était dans le vide. J'ai compris qu'il avait fixé son attention sur quelque chose dans le monde. Quand j'étais petite, cela me surprenait beaucoup que mon père puisse voir tout ce qui se passait dans le monde, tout en me parlant ou en jouant avec moi. Mais maintenant que moi aussi je savais le faire, cela ne m'étonnait plus. Il suffisait de garder une partie de son esprit qui regardait le monde comme sur une planisphère. Et quand quelque chose se passait, on concentrait ses pensées et ses yeux sur cette chose. Papa m'a repoussée doucement de ses genoux, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Je me suis assise sur le fauteuil en face, attendant qu'il revienne avec moi. Soudain, il s'est levé brusquement. Il était dans une rage folle, je le voyais dans ses yeux.

Papa ?

Ordonne aux gardes de préparer les deux pires cellules du royaume !

Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il n'a répondu. Ses traits se sont contractés et il a serré les poings autour de son trident qui venait d'apparaitre. Ses yeux semblaient fous, et il semblait encore plus impressionnant. A ce moment là, on aurait pu le confondre avec Arès avec toute la rage qui émanait de lui. Soudain dans un violent éclat de lumière qui m'a fait plisser les yeux, il a disparu.

Je plains très sincèrement les deux personnes sur qui va s'abattre sa rage. Et espère qu'elles ne tiennent pas trop à la vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, et voici les réponses : **

**Lola : **_Merci tout d'abord pour ta fidélité ! Si il n'y a que des enfants d'Athéna choisis, c'est pour une raison bien précise que l'on connaitra à la fin, mais c'est un élément important ! Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la discussion entre Chloé, et son père, je voulais faire ressortir leur complicité ! J'espère que ce chapitre cinq te plaira ! ;)_

**NoraHalliwell : **_Merci à toi aussi pour ta fidélité dans les rewiews ! Poséidon est roi, donc il fait tout ce qu'il veut. Dont emprisonner sa femme : Zeus à bien puni Héra plusieurs fois alors qu'elle est la reine des Dieux ! Et Amphitrite n'est même pas une déesse. Je me suis bien amusée à décrire le mode de vie de la Cour, du coup je suis contente que cela te plaise ! :D. Un rendez vous avec Apollon ? Si les Parques le veulent XD. _

**J'ai acheté le nouveau livre de Rick Riordan, les Héros de l'Olympe. Il est vraiment fantastique ! Mais évidemment, mon histoire ne correspond plus. Je ne vais pas l'arrêter, donc je ne prendrais pas en compte les nouvelles informations données. Ne soyez donc pas surpris :: ^^**

Une explosion me tira du doux sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Autour de moi, l'eau était translucide, signe qu'il faisait beau à la surface. Un minuscule poisson se glissa entre mes doigts pendant que j'étirais mes muscles. J'étais partie me coucher avant de savoir contre qui mon père était en colère. L'alcool ne faisait pas bon effet sur ma résistance à la fatigue.

- Lyna ! appelais-je.

Ma servante personnelle arriva en courant, ses cheveux roux nageant derrière elle. Elle venait visiblement de courir.

- Que puis-je pour vous Madame ? demanda t-elle.

- Petit-déjeuner : ambroisie de vanille mortelle et nectar avec du sucre. Vêtements : décontractés, mais élégants. Va aussi demander si mon père est disponible. Envoie quelqu'un à la Colonie pour avoir des nouvelles de la Quête. Demande l'emploi du temps d'Apollon, j'aimerais le croiser par hasard aujourd'hui. Trouve aussi ma mère, je dois lui parler d'une fête d'anniversaire que j'aimerais organiser pour Ysalys. Et... Trouve moi une occupation pour la journée.

- A votre service, Madame.

Et elle sortit de la chambre à reculons. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle fasse tout ce que je voulais. Pas de doute, être une princesse, c'est le pied.

- Papa ? Papa où es-tu ?

Je marchais dans le palais depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Pas de traces de mon père, et pourtant la garde royale m'avait assuré qu'il n'était pas parti sur l'Olympe. J'espère qu'il ne fricote pas avec une mortelle, cela mettrait maman de plus mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne l'est déjà. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

Je frappais à la porte de Cybèle, qui était toujours au courant des déplacement dans le palais. Une vraie commère. Sa domestique préférée vint m'ouvrir et je pénétrais dans la chambre d'un pas impérial. Cybèle était assise devant son miroir avec quatre servantes qui s'activaient autour d'elle. Elle avait les traits tirés, et le teint verdâtre, et ce n'était pas dû à la couleur de l'eau qui baignait ses appartements.

- Chloé, me salua t-elle en baillant.

- Abus d'alcool ? interrogeais-je.

- Thésée était _si mignon _!

- Thésée ? Je l'ai vu fricoter avec Ariane en partant.

- Certes, à la fin de la soirée. Mais au début, _ma chérie_, il ne jurait que par moi ! Et puis après Thésée, il y a eu Louis, ce ravissant français fils d'Hermès. Tu sais, il a été roi de France ! Et apparemment, en français, mon prénom serait l'homonyme de _«si belle»_. Je le porte bien, non ?

- Très.

- Et puis ensuite_... _Je ne me souviens plus. Mais je crois qu'il y a une histoire à plusieurs dans la chambre de...

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! ai-je coupé.

- Comme tu veux, a répondu Cybèle en haussant les épaules. Que voulais-tu au fait ?

- Saurais-tu où est ma mère ? Ou papa, à la rigueur.

- Pas la moindre idée. Mais va demander à Unys. Je l'ai vu s'entrainer à l'épée, tout à l'heure dans les jardins de coraux.

Je l'ai remerciée rapidement, et me suis esquivée vers les jardins. En effet, mon demi-frère Unys, fils d'Aphrodite, combattait un garde avec ardeur. Il l'a mis à terre, et s'est recoiffé d'un geste désinvolte. Quel garçon fat ! Je me suis raclée la gorge afin de signaler ma présence.

- Chloé ! m'a salué Unys. J'ai entendu dire par Antéros que tu avais encore repoussé Éros hier soir. Si j'étais toi, je me méfierais et l'épouserais. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre serait assez sot pour t'épouser.

Crétin fini.

- Qui voudrait m'épouser ? N'importe quel homme voudrait m'épouser, Unys ! Je suis belle, puissante, et intelligente. Qui plus est, très bien dotée. Les Dieux se jettent à mes pieds quand je passe.

Unys a éclaté de rire et a fait disparaître son épée. Il s'est approché de moi si près que son armure touchait le tissu fin de ma robe turquoise.

- Alors explique moi pourquoi n'es tu pas mariée ?

- Je n'ai encore trouvé personne à ma hauteur, ai-je soufflé. Je ne m'abaisse pas à épouser des roturiers, _moi._

Unys a serré les poings et s'est détourné. Touché, coulé. Mon crétin de demi-frère avait épousé une ravissante fille d'Hécate il y a cinq cent ans. Mais, il se trouve en réalité que la demoiselle était d'une laideur repoussante, et elle avait usé d'un sortilège pour être la plus belle femme au monde le temps de séduire mon frère. Sortilège qui était tombé au moment où les vœux furent prononcés. Cruelle désillusion. Surtout pour un fils d'Aphrodite. Du coup, Unys et son épouse Eléasse n'avait pas d'enfants. Monsieur avait peur de transmettre la laideur à ses descendants. Tragique.

- Va t-en Chloé ! a t-il grogné. Je ne veux point te parler.

- Je n'avais point l'intention de m'attarder en si mauvaise compagnie, ai-je répliqué.

Du coup, je ne savais toujours pas où étaient mes parents. Styx.

En pénétrant dans le hall du palais, je suis tombée sur Lyna.

- Madame, votre père n'est point disponible. Il est aux cachots, et refuse que Zeus en personne puisse pénétrer dans les sous-terrains. Vos héros sont partis pour la quête, et ne sont pas encore morts. Pas de nouvelles de la princesse Corail et du prince Triton. Le seigneur Apollon participe cet après-midi à un concours de tir à l'arc organisé par dame Artémis. Seigneur Eole demande si il peut décimer un banc d'algue qui ne cesse de se prendre dans ses filets de pêche. Votre mère est introuvable, et pour la journée vous pourriez assister à une cérémonie mortelle pour le Kraken.

- Trouve ce que fait mon père, mais évite de te faire tuer. Envoie une ou deux bêtes qui sont sous mon commandement. Va me chercher un dollar des sables, j'aimerais aider mes héros. Prépare mon arc, je vais participer au concours. Donne l'autorisation à Eole, à condition qu'il fasse attention aux planctons. Les mortels honorent encore Médée ?

- Oui, madame, tout sera fait. Et si je puis me permettre, qui est Médée ?

- C'est le petit nom du Kraken.

- C'est une fille ?

- Oui. Auparavant, elle s'appelait Niké, _victoire_. Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point la mortelle Médée était sanguinaire et psychopathe, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien lui rendre hommage. Et comme elles ont le même caractère toutes les deux, c'était parfait !

- Oh...

Lyna a eut l'air déstabilisée. Que croyait-elle ? Je suis la déesse de la faune et de la flore marine, il faut bien que je bichonne mes bébés !

- Tu es encore là ? ai-je demandé à la servante. Allez, décampe !

Elle s'est esquivée. Je m'apprêtais à aller coller mon oreille à la porte des cachots, quand une voix m'a interpellée. Je me suis retournée pour faire face à Eros qui avait la tête dans une bulle d'air magique. Seuls les Dieux marins pouvaient respirer sous l'eau. Et pourtant cela ne le décourageait pas de venir me voir.

- Eros... Que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai parlé à Ysalys, ta demi-soeur. Et la mienne, par la même occasion.

Je crains le pire. Ysalys, fille d'Aphrodite vit uniquement pour marier tout le monde. C'est dans ses gênes, bien qu'elle même soit célibataire. Et si elle a laissé échappé que papa cherchait à me marier, je jure que je la fais avaler par Médée en envoyer au Tartare quelque temps. Si elle a juste laissé échappé que papa cherchait à me marier, Eros ne peut être ici que pour une seule raison : il veut m'épouser. Le connaissant, la bague et la cérémonie sont déjà prêts. Je maudis les enfants de la déesse de l'amour ! Ne peuvent t-ils pas se mêler de leurs affaires ?

- Elle m'a dit que ton père cherchait à te faire épouser.

Seigneur Zeus, pourquoi moi ?

- Oh, Eros...

- Et donc, me coupa t-il. Je suis venu demander ta main !

Du temps. Il faut que je gagne du temps.

- Tu ne peux point parler à mon père !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Il ne souhaite pas être importuné.

- J'attendrais alors !

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine !

- Un mariage vaut la peine.

- Il ne t'accordera jamais ma main !

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- J'ai une position enviable, Chloé. Petit-fils de Zeus et d'Héra. Un bon poste sur l'Olympe, un très bon salaire. Qui plus est, je suis apprécié de ton père, et il sait que je suis un homme bien. Que souhaiterais t-il de plus pour sa fille ?

Je suis restée silencieuse quelques secondes. J'avais ma répartie sur le bout de la langue, mais je ne voulais pas blesser Eros : il est mon ami.

- Alors ?

- Un mariage d'amour, ai-je murmuré.

Eros a eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : il a éclaté de rire. Un rire franc et bruyant. Vexant surtout.

- Et bien ! me suis-je écriée. Qu'ai-je dis pour entrainer chez toi une telle hilarité ?

- Un mariage d'amour ? Es-tu sérieuse Chloé, ou cherche tu à me faire manquer d'air par le rire ?

- Je suis aussi sérieuse qu'Athéna ! Mes parents se sont aimés !

- Il y a fort longtemps ! Même si un mariage débute par une inclination, il se finira toujours par une amitié, ou une indifférence. Alors qu'importe ? Un mariage ne se base pas sur l'amour, mais sur une entente et des points de vue communs. Nous nous entendons et avons des points de vue communs.

- Vraiment ? Et quels sont selon toi nos points de vue communs ?

- Je sais que tu rêves d'enfants. Des vrais enfants.

- J'ai des enfants, des vrais !

- Des sangs-mêlés ! Tu ne peux point les éduquer, et doit les laisser à leurs pères mortels ! Je te parle de vrais enfants, de ceux que tu verras grandir, que tu aimeras, qui vivront à tes cotés. Je serais un bon père, je te le jure. Et je te serais fidèle, même si toi tu ne l'es pas.

Comment répondre à cette affirmation sans passez pour une mégère acariâtre telle Méduse ?

- Et si je suis déjà amoureuse ?

- D'Apollon ? Ce n'est qu'un béguin comme beaucoup d'autres déesses ! Apollon ne se fixera jamais, et ne t'aimeras jamais comme moi je t'aime.

Je suis sûre que c'est Aphrodite qui lui a soufflé cela. C'est un Dieu de l'amour, certes, mais il n'est pas aussi romantique. Du moins, je crois.

- J'apprécie Apollon, beaucoup même, mais ce n'est pas lui.

- Qui alors ? Qui ?

- Je ne te le dirais point ! Tu le tuerais !

Le visage d'Eros s'est fermé et il a serré les poings. Il s'est mis à luire d'une lumière rougeâtre. Sa mâchoire était crispée quand il m'a regardée dans les yeux.

- Un mortel ?

- Peut-être.

- Si je peux le tuer, cela ne peut-être qu'un sale mortel !

- Surveille ton langage, Eros, ou je te mets dehors.

Il était furieux, j'avais enfin repris le dessus. J'étais trop déstabilisée face à ses mots d'amour, mais je savais réagir face à sa rage.

- C'est le père de l'un des tes enfants, hein ? Lequel ?

- Tu ne sauras point. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Je m'apprêtais à repartir, mais Eros m'a saisi le poignet, me bloquant. J'aurais pu certes l'attaquer, mais il était plus agile que moi au combat.

- Donne moi son nom.

- Va au Tartare !

- Son nom, ou je tue chaque géniteur de tes enfants.

- Tu perdrais toute chance de m'épouser.

- Pas si je camoufle suffisamment mes crimes.

Nous nous sommes affrontés du regard. Il était hors de question que je cède. C'est le père d'Elénée, ma fille cadette qui est en France. Je l'ai rencontré à une soirée. A l'époque, il était apprenti chirurgien. J'étais descendue chez les mortels après une dispute avec Cybèle, Corail et Ysalys, je n'avais pas le moral.

_- Un autre verre de vin ! demandais-je d'un ton impérial au serveur mortel._

_J'avais déjà beaucoup bu, et l'alcool commençait à engourdir mes sens. Un grand jeune homme brun s'était approché. Il était beau pour un mortel. Il s'était assis à coté de moi au bar. _

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi une aussi jolie fille boit seule ?_

_- C'est nul comme technique de drague, avais-je dit, agacée. _

_Le jeune homme avait levé les deux mains en signe de reddition._

_- J'avoue. Je l'ai lu dans un magasine. Toujours faire des compliments dès la première approche._

_- Si j'étais vous, je me désabonnerais. Ce magasine est nul. Moi, j'aime les hommes francs. _

_Et divins, avais-je ajouté dans ma tête. _

_- Vous aimez les hommes francs ? Très bien. Je suis venu dans ce bar pour me soûler et oublier que j'avais tué un homme. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre un verre. Vous m'aviez l'air bien déprimée, et surtout super sexy alors je me suis dit autant de tenter ma chance pour peut être finir la soirée en beauté chez moi._

_Approche intéressante..._

_- Vous êtes un assassin ? ai-je interrogé en sirotant mon verre de vin._

_- Presque. Un apprenti chirurgien. Et j'ai raté ma première opération. Tué mon premier patient. Et vous ? Que faites vous dans ce lieu de misère humaine ?_

_Oh, rien. Juste une déesse inutile et ivre avec le moral qui frôle les champs des Enfers. _

_- Une fille de riche avec des problèmes de snob._

_- Alors buvons à nos malheurs snobs, mademoiselle..._

_- Chloé. _

_- Enchanté. Adrian, dépressif et ivre pour vous servir. Rien de tel que de cuver à deux. On se sent moins seul... _

_Encore trois verres et on s'embrassait. Encore cinq et nous étions devant son appartement. Encore deux et nous étions dans son lit. _

- Son nom !

- Va te faire voir, ai-je murmuré.

- Tu sais que je le retrouverais.

- Je t'en empêcherais.

Eros m'a lâché le poignet et a reculé de quelques pas.

- Je reviendrais parler à ton père. Tu sais que je t'aime quand même...

Je n'ai pas répondu et me suis retournée. Lorsque j'ai tourné mon regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait Eros quelques instants auparavant, il n'y avait plus que des bulles.

J'avais connu Adrian il y a dix sept ans. Après cette nuit, nous étions sortis ensemble. J'étais tombée enceinte quelques mois après. J'avais paniqué. Je venais déjà d'être mère, et avais dû abandonner mon bébé, Adam, à son père. Je ne voulais pas recommencer cette épreuve. Alors j'ai annoncé à Adrian que je ne voulais pas de ce bébé. Il avait été surpris : il avait toujours voulu des enfants. Et puis, il disait que nous avions les moyens de l'élever, il ne comprenait pas ma réaction. J'ai mené ma grossesse à terme, et je lui ait laissé le bébé avant de m'enfuir lâchement un matin. Si j'avais dit au père d'Adam que j'étais une déesse, je n'avais pas pris cette peine avec Adrian. Il allait donc élever une sang-mêlée sans le savoir. Pour protéger sa fille, Elénée, je lui avait donné le don de la Claire Voyance afin qu'il voit les monstres. Et j'avais manipulé un hôpital à Paris pour qu'ils lui offrent un poste prestigieux, loin des monstres. Elénée ne sait même pas qu'elle a du sang divin. Et moi, je suis toujours entichée de son merveilleux père.

Le tournoi est remporté par Dame Artémis ! annonça le satyre, des étoiles dans les yeux.

J'applaudis poliment ma cousine qui venait de remporter le tournoi de tir à l'arc qu'elle avait organisé sur l'Olympe. J'avais perdu, évidemment. Je maitrisais mieux l'épée que le poignard. Mais quand je m'étais écorchée avec une flèche, faisant perler à mon doigt quelques gouttes d'Ichor, Apollon en personne s'était occupé de moi. Avec son grand sourire, et sa voix suave, j'allais déjà mieux avant qu'il n'utilise ses pouvoirs...

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Chloé ! s'exclama Apollon en venant interrompre ma rêverie.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu te battre, de toute manière...

Apollon m'adressa un sourire joyeux et ravi... Si mignon !

- Cela me flatte, ma belle ! Mais ne dis pas ça devant ma petite soeur, elle m'écorcherait vif !

- Et cela serait fort dommage, soufflais-je.

- Évidemment ! Qui conduirait mon véhicule de fonction avec autant de classe que moi-même ?

Sur ce, Apollon claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une magnifique rose dorée qu'il me tendit.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, princesse, ajouta t-il avant de disparaître dans un éclat doré.

Par Zeus, je n'en trouve plus mes mots... Il faut que je le raconte à Ysalys, elle trépasser de jalousie ! _«Avis à toute la Cour du Roi Poséidon, Dieu des océans. Votre Seigneur vous convoque tous dans le grand hall dans trois minutes. Tout retard sera sanctionné. »._ La voix du messager s'éteint dans ma tête. Il fallait être doué avec la télépathie pour transmettre des messages à plusieurs milliers de personnes. Aussi parmi les rares doués de ce don, il y avait encore un sévère tri. Nous n'avions pas engagé de nouveau messager depuis quatre cent cinquante ans. J'ai fermé les yeux, et suis apparue dans le hall manquant de renverser quelqu'un. Presque toute la Cour était déjà là. Mais papa n'était pas encore apparu. J'ai rejoint les rangs d'honneur devant la foule, à coté de mes demi-soeurs. L'absence de ma mère, de Corail et de Triton était très marquée, et des murmures se répandaient déjà derrière moi. J'ai relevé fièrement le menton. Peu importe leurs médisances !

Les trompettes annonçant l'arrivée de mon père ont retenties. Les portes au dessus de l'escalier se sont ouvertes, laissant apparaître mon père plus majestueux que jamais dans une armure de combat. Il avait l'air grave.

- Peuple de la mer ! Si vous êtes réunis en ce lieu, en ce jour, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Votre Reine, Dame Amphitrite s'est révélée coupable de trahison envers notre contrat de mariage.

J'ai laissé échappé un faible cri qui n'est pas resté inaperçu dans le silence du grand hall. Mon père a attardé son regard sur moi quelques secondes avant de faire face de nouveau à ses sujets.

- En effet, je l'ai surprise à batifoler avec un... _mortel._ Vous savez tous que je suis un roi tolérant. Mais, cette trahison ne peut rester impunie. La loyauté est une des valeurs les plus importantes pour une femme de la mer. Pour une Reine. C'est pourquoi, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je destitue Dame Amphitrite de son statut de Reine des Océans.

Une clameur sans nom s'est répandue parmi les sujets. Moi-même, je n'en revenais pas. Destituer une reine n'avait jamais été fait depuis le règne des Dieux ! C'était un déshonneur pour le mari, qui passait pour incapable de contrôler son épouse. Mais apparemment, mon père se fichait de tout cela. Il voulait juste punir ma mère. Quelle honte pour la famille !

- Silence ! Selon les traditions anciennes, Dame Amphitrite reste mon épouse. Mais, elle ne règnera plus sur le Royaume, et ne vivra plus au palais principal. Vous savez aussi que j'ai toujours réfuté la polygamie, voulant respecter ma première épouse. Mais au vu des circonstances actuelles, j'estime que les temps ont changé. Demoiselles de la mer, le roi Poséidon cherche une épouse.

Une belle-mère ? Plutôt mourir !


End file.
